


Game Over

by XxMcKeNnAxX



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (this is for a contest if you couldn't tell), Amusement Parks, Enjoy anyways?, Gamer squad, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Military!Adam and Shiro, ShootMeKlance!AU, Shootmeklancecontest, kinda boring tbh, scoffsco.arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMcKeNnAxX/pseuds/XxMcKeNnAxX
Summary: On the last day that the Voltron Gaming Crew has off before their gaming competition, Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Keith go to a nearby amusement park with the free VIP tickets Pidge "won". However, tenseness could spoil the day and memes will save it.





	1. Notes!

_Edit: This is like all backstory and it isn't something I am super proud of. Hopefully, others find it better than I do._

 

Go check out the AU by @scoffsco.art / @shootmeklance on Instagram. The two have an awesome YouTube channel (Scoff Sco) in my opinion at least. where there're animatics and stuff. They post other absolutely gorgeous art on Tumblr (scoffsco)!!!

This is for their #shootmeklancecontest

There is some mild swearing, mostly from Keith and Pidge, but y'know, whatever.

 

I hope you enjoy, and if you'd like, leave a Kudos or a comment telling me how I could improve my writing!!!

 

:)


	2. Amusement Comes For Free When With Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew goes to an amusement park after tenseness somewhat ruins the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added 3 meme/vine references, enjoy them as much as I did integrating them.
> 
> (Goodnight Denise from Hot Rod is one of them, just so you know what the random one is)
> 
> \--  
> Vine  
> \--

Some gamers don’t leave the house, some never even leave their rooms. However, since childhood, when his game obsession began, Lance’s mother always insisted that for every second of gaming, he’d have to spend the same amount doing homework then going outside and getting plenty of sun while playing with his family. The point of this information is to give reason to Lance’s excitement that his three best friends and himself were going to the nearby amusement park on their day off. What made it even better? They had six, free VIP passes that Pidge told Lance in secret that she’d “won”, but who knows but her how she obtained them. Lance didn’t really pay much attention to the mysterious origins of the tickets but rather the experience he’d have with them.

  
Like on Christmas, the Cuban boy had woken up during the dead hours where everyone else in the city was asleep but he was wide awake and full of energy. He sat up to observe the room while he let his eyes adjust to the dark so he wouldn’t need to wake up his roommate. However, the whole scene in front of him was still strange. This wasn’t the first, and won’t be the last, time he witnessed someone he rarely saw without some stoic face, with such a calm, relaxed one. Sure, Lance has spent lots of time at this apartment before, but he still really never sees Keith with no worries, no fears, just free. He accidentally stayed staring at the other boy until his pale face was in 20/20 and practically lit up in the moonlight.

  
Lance scooched as quietly as possible from Keith and quickly stood up to reduce the noise. He pried the door open, years of sneaking out prepared him for this moment, and he slid his slim body through the crack. He made his way from the bare hallway into the kitchen where a single light was purposely left on for the stray bathroom goer. Lance read the clock seeing that it was around 5 and he smiled, being up so early would give him some time to make breakfast after he’d cleaned up the apartment like he usually did as thanks for letting him stay there. Adam and Shiro were usually tidy, but with the more frequent than ever, on-call military job the couple shared, they hadn’t had much time recently to clean.

  
After starting a pot of coffee for the household, he began in the living room and worked his way back to the kitchen, picking up trash and arranging the out of place items he’d find sprawled out wherever. Lance finished the silent cleaning within 10 minutes and was taking a small break when he heard a loud ringtone that would wake anyone up, which was the point. It wasn’t unusual for Lance to hear this since it was Shiro’s work tone. From the kitchen, he could hear the ringer stop and then some muffled, low-tone speech and shuffling.

  
The youngest in the apartment was not stupid and grabbed two more mugs for the eldest there so that they could chug it if in a hurry. Unknowingly, he grabbed the two matching mugs that Pidge’s mother, Colleen, had given to them as a gift for their one year anniversary. The cups had stupid sayings on the sides that correlated with each other, one being, “Don’t Go Bacon My Heart” with an image of, well bacon and the other with a fried egg saying, “I Couldn’t If I Fried”. The Holts, Lance, Shiro, and Adam loved them. Everyone else did not (It looks like the others couldn’t bear to pan to their silly yolks). Lance saw the two male father-figures of their group meander to the oak table, clad in pajamas and tired eyes that lit up when they saw the hot coffee, white steam coming from the top.

  
“Who made coffee?” Adam’s voice was groggy and almost indiscernible.

  
“You’re welcome.” Lance was leaning against the kitchen counter with a hot chocolate he’d made to save the coffee the other three dedicated their lives to. The older two seemed surprised to see the visitor up so early.

  
“Why’re you up?” Shiro asked going into his dad mode. The boy chuckled.

  
“Woke up with a start about,” he looked at the clock, “20ish minutes ago. Thought I’d do my daily duty and also get you coffee I guess.” The couple smiled while drinking the coffee, Adam’s having milk and chocolate creamer in it and Shiro having it straight (unlike any of them). “What’s the assignment today?”

  
“Classified,” they said in unison, groaning afterward in anguish.

  
“I was going to make breakfast, but it seems I shouldn’t anymore since it’d be for only Keith and me?” Adam nodded.

  
“We don’t have to leave until 7, but we have to take showers and get ready.”

  
“Well, finish your coffees and go do that, I’ll make you toast and Shiro a bagel, I’m not going to let fate decide if you’re getting the most important meal of the day or not.” They smiled fondly at the boy, doing as he said while he started the bagel. “Cream cheese?” The bouncy, bleached hair followed the movement of Keith’s brother’s head while he sipped the hot beverage. “And when the time comes, bananas and…”

  
“Nut butter.” the three said in sync. The inside joke came from a tired, teenage Keith and they still used it to tease him today. Quieted laughter emitted from the small kitchen.

  
After Shiro and Adam were showered and fed, it didn’t take long for Lance to become bored enough to the point of accidentally falling asleep. He staggered to the floor where he previously was and was greeted with Keith snuggling in all of the blankets. As much as he’d love to mentally tease him for it, he was more worried about getting a few more Z’s, so he carefully took his blankets wrapped around Keith’s forearms and made his blanket bed once more, immediately wrapped in warmth and drifted off to sleep.

——

Keith wasn’t surprised to see his sleep mate drooling all over himself when he woke up, this was normal. However, when he walked to the bland kitchen he was confused to see his older brother adorning his white button-up, nice pants, and see him currently working on putting on his jacket.

  
“Good morning, Shiro. Why are you in your work clothes? I thought you took today off to hang out with us before tomorrow.” The other sighed.

  
“I did, but you know how it is.” the younger wasn’t overly impressed with the Garrison before, but now he was for sure it was the most rotten military base in the states. “America waits till the good guys are on break to go to chaos.”

  
“That’s so unfair!” Keith shouted before scolding himself, Lance was still sleeping. “You haven’t had a decent conversation with Pidge or Hunk in years because of your stupid job. The only reason you talk to me or Lance is because I live here and he always spends the nights here like in the past.” From behind, startling Keith, Adam rested his arm on the boy’s shoulders.

  
“We know. But it’s not like we can change it.” His calm words had no effect on Keith and instead, he stormed off to the couch where he glared at his only family.

  
“You say that every year.” his body faced away from them, looking towards the light walls. Silence filled the entire apartment to point where it seemed suffocating. Keith could hear the birds outside chirping though no window was open.

  
“Is everything okay out here?” Lance grabbed the attention of the room’s inhabitants. His hair was everywhere and dried drool was soaked into his chin and right cheek. His shorts hung a little low but his really messy shirt covered what needed to be. His eyes looked tired too. Keith softened at the voice but was still furious. “Don’t you guys have to…” The Cuban pointed at the clock he’d seen in the dark earlier. Adam saw the time and cursed silently before he began to push his boyfriend out the door.

  
“Alright Gents, we’re off to save the world yet again. There’s food in the fridge. Don’t do anything stupid.” He began to leave but stopped mid step. “And Lance, do not touch my Netflix avatar and do NOT let Keith use the toaster.” He slammed the door, leaving the two boys alone.

  
“It only happened three times!” Keith shouted to the doorway while Lance shouted, “Don’t bet on it!” Then silence filled the apartment again. A small exhale of a nose slowly became a nice, hearty laugh which was joined by a random, infrequently timed giggles. The noise slowly faded away until the suffocating silence was back.

  
“Why were you shouting?” Lance asked about a minute afterward.

  
“They never get any free time anymore and have been distant. It pisses me off.” An invisible hand grasped both of their necks, choking them. The younger of the two jumped to the couch and turned the TV to the popular streaming service.

  
“Wanna make me some toast?” He pressed his tan fingers into the black remote’s white and colorful buttons and proceeded to change all of the avatar names and profile pictures. Keith’s face was wiped from emotion before he smiled softly and nodded.

——

“This is how I enter my friend’s house… What’s up fuckers?”  
“Language!”  
“What are you doing with my phone?”  
“Fuck you that’s why!”

——

Lance bounced in his seat, a red and white striped long sleeve under a stone gray tee with faded jeans and blue converse now adorning his tan, slim figure. Keith had changed into a maroon long sleeve, simple, black jeans and red tennis shoes. After explaining the tickets to the other two, Lance’s interrupting made the explanation longer, the quartet hurried to the car, Pidge getting shotgun. The nonbinary was clad in a green shirt, shorter lengthwise than an average one, and jeans with their black vans. Hunk climbed into the driver’s side with his monotone clothes; a silver Gameboy shirt, gray pants, and simple dark white shoes.

  
“Wait… where's Adashi?” Pidge asked looking to the back seat to see the two question receivers, curious.

  
“Couldn’t make it.” Keith’s mood dampened and he stared out his window and at the mailboxes outside of the apartments.

  
“I thought they were supposed—“

  
“Leave it be Pidge,” Lance snapped, not wanting to bless his best friends with a Keith who had reserved his pent-up anger from earlier and possibly freaking out on everyone. But no one ever snapped at Pidge, except a bratty commander, who they all knew since he was Shiro and Adam’s boss, known as Iverson who had gotten angry at them for asking about their brother and father who went missing on a mission about two years prior with Shiro. Pidge went uncharacteristically silent and gazed out the window while Hunk put the car in gear and drove off down the pavement to the park that was about 35 miles away.  
Lance still hadn’t apologized which put everyone except him on a sort of ticking time bomb, seeing as he didn’t notice the attitude he gave to his smaller friend. His face was blank, as were everyone else’s besides Pidge who had the start of tears in their eyes, as he watched the buildings go by until it turned into small hills with fast passing trees. They arrived at their entertainment station at about 10:30 or so, giving them enough time to do everything they wanted, eat at the park, and be back to Keith’s apartment before 9:00 so that they could get some good night’s sleep.

  
The air was tense, a common thing it seemed.

——

The whole splitting up groups when they arrived was Hunk’s idea (“Divide and conquer”). Keith and Lance in one group went to the right, Hunk and Pidge in the other went left, this was done in hopes of making sure everyone had a better day. Keith and Lance were quiet about where they wanted to go, knowing how what rides the other enjoyed the most already.

  
“Rollercoaster,” they said in unison as both pairs of eyes saw the monster ride that went throughout the whole park. With the passes Pidge reluctantly gave to them, they soared to the front of the line but still waited for a large family who seemed to have been waiting a very long time. The ride was definitely exhilarating and cheered both of them up.

“You know… one of the few good things about not having your gross brothers here is that we don’t have adult supervision…” Lance trailed off.

“We are adults, Lance.”

“No adult supervision means we can eat whatever junk we find.” he insisted and Keith’s eyes lit up. Keith never really got fattening foods since his brother and brother-in-law were military and had good eating habits. He maybe got a donut once every six months, so this realization meant a lot to him.

——

“Thank you, Lance.”

  
“What did you say?”

  
“Uh… don’t make me yank you, let’s go.”

——

The sun’s shine dimmed, the time being very late compared to before, 8:14 PM was the time that beamed on Lance’s phone. Colors of crimson and orange beginning to shine through the sky. The park was only open until 8:30 so they had less than an hour to finish everything up (they hadn’t finished every ride since Lance had insisted on a few of the rides more than two times). Keith hadn’t seen Team Punk since they separated which concerned him, but Hunk was there to make sure little Pidge wouldn’t get hurt. The iconic duo was sure to be safe… He thought.

  
“The last call for the Ferris wheel.” an announcer over the loudspeakers claimed. This jolted the younger boy and scared the older as Lance yanked his arm and forced him to run to the shorter line, the crowds had diminished throughout the day. They were set in a large, steel booth together, rushed by the impatient man running it, though Lance still thanked him before they began to go around the tall height of the wheel. As they reached the top, the two boys who had decided to be on opposite sides didn’t talk and just took in the speechless, gorgeous view. The sky was like a painted canvas, the rainbow of rich colors filling the space. With no breeze, they took in the light and enjoyed their time together.

——

“Today was fun wasn’t it, Keith?”

  
“No doubt.”

“I guess we _faired_ well, right?”

“Your jokes don’t _amuse_ me.”

“Did you just make a joke?!”

“I will refuse to admit it if you ever claim I did.”

“Damn you, Keith!”

——

The four regrouped at the entrance seeing that Hunk was carrying a million and one stuffed prizes and Pidge looked excited. Their face, however, soured a bit when they saw a certain someone and Keith.

“Did you guys have as much fun as we did?” Lance asked cheerfully, seeing the sad mood of the shortest person he’d ever met.

“Pidge basically hacked every single game and scored a heck of a lot of prizes.” Hunk smiled behind the large, baby blue dolphin in front of his face. The Cuban boy’s eyes lit up with glee. 

“That sounds awesome! Good going, Pidge. We didn’t get to… is something wrong?” The Samoan gave a warning look. “If it’s something I did… Sorry Pidgeon, I probably didn’t mean it.” The intelligent baby person smiled softly to Hunk and Keith’s surprise.

“You probably didn’t.” Pidge turned around. “I won…” they shuffled the toys around, grabbing a blue and a red cat. “These for you two. Red’s Keith’s and Blue’s Lance’s.” The blue cat was ripped from small, pale hands and put into bigger, tan ones with a screech.

“Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!” Keith was calmer than the boy beside him as he gracefully took the red cat.

“Thanks, Pidge, it’s cute.” The non-binary gave the Korean a pat on the back.

“It was easy, just gotta calculate the correct trajectory and BAM! Win a prize.” Everyone chuckled.

——

“I love you, bitch.”

“Oh, my gawd.”

“I ain’t never gonna stop loving you, bitch.”

——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of short and rushed and I feel bad for not taking my time but... procrastination :)
> 
> I'll probably in a few weeks come back to this and detail it up, fix it, add more and refine it. But I hope you enjoyed reading it anyway. 
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Me


End file.
